Jade y Cat: En busca del asesino de la vaquita
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Jade y Cat se encargaran de encontrar a la persona que mato a la vaca de peluche de Cat, ¿Quién lo hizo? Y más importante ¿Por qué lo hizo?


Jade y Cat: En busca del asesino de la vaquita

Jade iba caminando por la escuela lo más normal posible, había tenido un buen fin de semana, fue a un día de campo con Beck y la noche había sido mejor... Si saben a lo que me refiero. La chica estaba por entrar a la escuela cuando escucho unos sollozos cerca, ella empezó a voltear para ver de donde provenían y se concentró en un arbusto que se movía, se fue acercando y vio a su amiga Cat llorando detrás del arbusto

- ¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa Cat?- Pregunto Jade aburrida

- Desapareció- Dijo la pelirroja

- ¿Qué desapareció?- Dijo Jade extrañada

- Mi vaquita de peluche morada, la compre el viernes saliendo de la escuela y hoy llegue a la escuela con ella y empece a platicar con Tori y de repente ella desapareció- Cat seguía llorando desconsolada

- Sólo por eso lloras por una vaca de peluche- Dijo Jade enojada

- Era un regalo para alguien- Dijo Cat aún llorando

- Pues ve a buscarla- Le dijo la pálida

- Pero no se en dónde buscarla- Dijo Cat aún llorando

- ¿Si te ayudo dejas de llorar?- Dijo Jade ya harta

- ¿Me ayudarás a buscarla?- Dijo la pelirroja ilusionada

- Si lo haré- Dijo Jade

- Yeiiiii vamos en busca de la vaquita- Dijo Cat entrando a la escuela junto a Jade y la llevo a las máquinas de refresco- Aquí platique con Tori- Dijo señalando el suelo

- Bien, tal vez de cayó por aquí- Ambas chicas se pusieron a buscar al peluche atrás y debajo de las máquinas pero nada ni sus luces de ese peluche- No, no está aquí-

- Hay no- Cat se sentó en el piso- No la volveré a ver- La pelirroja comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- Deja de llorar, la encontraremos- Ambas se levantaron- Vamos a tu casillero- Las chicas fueron al casillero de Cat y está lo abrió para buscar su vaca de peluche pero nada- ¿Cómo es que una vaca de peluche desaparece?-

- ¿Y si la robaron?- Dijo Cat sacando conclusiones y en ese momento Beck entro

- Hola chicas- Saludo el chico

- Holi- Dijo la pelirroja desanimada

- ¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto Beck

- Su peluche desapareció- Dijo Jade

- No alguien se la robo, fue un malandrín- Dijo Cat

- Y la estoy ayudando a buscarla- Dijo Jade

- ¿Buscaron en el armario del conserje? Siempre las cosas aparecen ahí- Dijo el peli negro y las chicas se miraron entre ellas y salieron corriendo al lugar, cuando abrieron la puerta se escucho un

- ¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- El grito de Cat se escucho en toda la escuela

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Tori en el patio. Volviendo con las chicas Cat estaba mirando la escena más horrible de su vida, Jade sólo lo veía impresionada, pues frente a ella estaba la vaca de peluche destrozada y junto a ella una nota para la pelirroja, Jade tomó la nota y la empezó a leer en voz alta

_"Sorpresa Cat, ojalá y aprendas a no burlarte de mi"_

Jade estaba impresionada, no sólo por el peluche sino porque esto era una venganza ¿Quien se vengaría de alguien tan inocente como ella? Y lo más importante ¿De quién se burlo Cat? ¿Y porque lo hizo?

- ¿Quien fue capaz de hacer eso?- Pregunto Cat viendo al "cadáver" del peluche

- No lo se, pero encontraremos al culpable, nadie se mete con mis amigos- Dijo Jade y saco una bolsa de plástico de su mochila y puso a la vaca destrozada en ella y con una bolsa puso "Evidencia A" en otra bolsa puso la carta y escribió "Evidencia B"- Y menos sie se trata de mi mejor amiga, Cat tu y yo iremos en busca del asesino de la jirafa

* * *

Jade y Cat se encontraban en un salón vacío junto a Tori, Trina, André, Beck, Robbie, sikowitz y Sam*

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- Pregunto la rubia

- Porque tu tienes que ver con esto- Contesto Jade

- Genial vuelvo a ser sospechosa de algo- Dijo Sam

- Bien, ustedes vieron a la vaca de peluche y quiero que me cuenten todo acerca del peluche empezando por ti Trina- Dijo Jade y Cat señalo a la aludida y la cámara hizo close up a la cara de Trina y una música de suspenso sonó

- ¿Y-yo?- Pregunto Trina

- Si ahora habla Trina- Exigió Jade

- Bien- Trina iba a comenzar a relatar

FLASHBACK; POV TRINA:

_Yo llegue a la escuela para darle a Tori el dinero que olvido en la casa, cuando llegue vi a Cat caminando de un lado a otro_

_- ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte _

_- Necesito comprar un peluche, es un regalo para alguien pero no tengo dinero- Cat se veía realmente triste, yo sentí lástima es decir yo conozco muy bien a Cat y se lo mucho que que ama los peluches y a las personas_

_- Ten- Le extendió la mano con el dinero- Es para el peluche, compra el más lindo que encuentres-_

_- Yeiiiii, gracias Trina- Cat me abrazo y se fue corriendo y yo me disponía a irme pero Robbie y Rex llegaron_

_- Hola lindura- Me dijo el muñeco y yo hizo lo que Britney a los paparazzis y me fui del lugar_

FIN FLASCHBACK Y FIN POV TRINA:

- Y eso fue todo yo le di el dinero a Cat para el peluche y me fui- Termino de relatar Trina

- Espera, no comí por tu culpa- Se quejó Tori

- Ya cállate Tori fue por una buena causa- Dijo la Vega mayor

- Bien esto tardará mucho- Dijo Jade- Ahora te toca Tori- Dijo Jade y hubo un close up a Tori y música de suspenso

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y ahora... ¿Quien mato a la vaquita de peluche? ¿De quién se** _**burlo Cat? ¿Y porqué? ¿Para quien era la vaca? ¿Que tiene que ver Tori? Contesten lo que crean que es y dejen review **

**Por cierto el * significa que esto se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que Sam y Cat por eso la participación de Sam en la historia**


End file.
